Pretty Green Eyes
by lovin.and.livin
Summary: This is a story of Edward and Bella, they spend a few months together every summer. But as they grow older could it turn into more than just friendship? Review :
1. No Imagniation

**Sorry I'm totally new to this! And not really sure what works and what doesn't :S **

**Just something I played around with Edward and Bella growing up together, hope you like the first chapter :)**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's 6 and Edward's 7.<strong>

"Mom, I don't feel very well!" I whimpered from the back seat of the car sniffing. My attempts at staying home never usually did me any good. My mom could always see through my pretences.

"Come on, it will be fun!" She said cheerfully as we nearly reached Dr. Carlisle's house. Every summer from June to September I had to go through the torture at staying at one of my mom's closest friend's house whilst she visited relatives in England. I had to face the ordeal of spending day in day out with Edward Cullen. A boy who was a year older than me, he was always in charge. I remember the first sentence he said to me was 'this is my house so my rules snotty girl' before sticking his tongue out at me and ramming me in the foot with one of his toy soldiers. No matter how hard I begged Mom not to send me she would tell me he'd grow out of it soon enough and grow up. I just frowned and packed everything into my little backpack and slipped on my cool Dora the explorer trainers.

She pulled into their street and I bit my lip hard fighting the tears as I saw the front of their house. My hands fidgeted with the bracelet I had worn ever since I first started coming here, Mom had bought it me to make sure I had a little piece of her with me all the time. And I loved her for it. She stopped the car and came and scoped me out the back into her arms carrying me to the front door.

"Mommy" I whined in her ear, I think she chose to ignore it. She tapped on the door and I frowned at her for doing so. I heard a few footsteps and then the door flung open. Dr Carlisle stood at the doorway.

"Renee! Bella! Come in!" He smiled his pearly white smile. He still had the same blonde hair, pale face, bright green eyes he'd always had. Mom stood me on my feet and took my hand leading me into the front room. It was still the same as it had always been. Carlisle took my backpack full of clothes and everything else Mom had crammed in there for the summer and set it on the table.

"Thank you again for this Carlisle." Mom smiled at him almost an apologetic smile for the inconvenience.

"No, no, the pleasures all mine, she never causes me a bit of bother this young one." He ruffled my long hair and smiled down at me. He never changed.

"And you can ring me anytime! You know that! If _anything _happens you know how to reach me."

"Yeah, she'll be fine! Don't threat." I looked up at my mom, desperation in my eyes in that she could just pick me back up and take me back home.

"Now," she knelt down face to face "you be a good girl okay?" she nuzzled her nose against mine, and smiled at me. I knew that sentence I knew the true meaning was to not start crying and hurt Dr. Carlisle's feelings.

"Yes mommy." I threw my little arms around her and hugged her tight one more time.

"Oh great, another summer of _you_!" Edward walked into the front room. Carlisle had departed and gone out into the garden just before Edward had entered. Edward hadn't changed either. And that was a bad thing. His brown hair still extremely short on his head, pale faced and green eyes just like his Dad.

"Yes, another summer of _me" _I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You can't stick your tongue out at me! I'm the oldest, you should respect me!"

"Should not" I grumbled narrowing my eyes at him.

"Should to!"

"Should not!"

"Should to!"

"You're just a silly little boy! You act even younger than me!" I pulled my trainers of and walked out the room swinging my hips in the way mommy did. With _pride!_ I placed my shoes by the front door along with the other pairs. Edward was still standing by the living room door.

"I may be a boy, but boys are _faster _than girls!" He gave a smile that said 'I _dare _you to prove me wrong!'

"Boys aren't faster than girls" I snickered.

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not!" I stamped my foot. I looked at the stairs as his did at the same time, a second passed and we both lunged for them racing to his room, his foot passed through his bedroom door a second before mine did.

"Told you!" He sang in a mocking way.

"You cheated!" I put my hands on my hips not willing to admit defeat from a stupid boy! No boys in the playground ever beat me at a race...except a few.

"Did not! I won fair and square and for _loosing" _he emphasized the word and I narrowed my eyes at him "you can sleep on the floor!" Me and Edward always had to share his room. There was no guest room and I certainly didn't want to share a room with Dr Carlisle's snoring! We always used to sleep top and tail, I hated it! But at least it was warmer than the_ floor! _

"NO WAY! I'm going to tell your Daddy!" I shouted at him.

"Are not" He frowned, his eyebrows pulling together. But behind the anger which flared in his eyes I could see despatation.

"Are too" I turned and darted for the stairs running down them with such force my ringlets bounced up and down on my shoulders. I skipped the last stair jumping on the floor swinging round the banister and heading for the French door leading onto the porch to the garden to where Dr Carlisle was located. I felt Edward's presence behind me the whole time but this time _I _had won the race. "Dr Carlisle, am I going to have to sleep on the floor?" My breath was heavy after the mad rush to reach him before Edward had time to grab me. Dr Carlisle turned shocked to hear my voice.

"Why no Bella, you'll sleep in Edward's bed like you always do." He winked at me like most adults did as a sign that I was to feel comfortable here. I grinned and turned on Edward behind me with a cheeky smile.

"See!" I wrinkled my nose at him and shook my head in a cheeky way too. I laughed and ran back into the house. Edward stayed outside luckily, probably trying to persuade his Dad into making me sleep outside in the cold. He was mean like that. A mean boy. A stupid mean boy who thought he was faster than me, when he wasn't. But Dr Carlisle wouldn't let me sleep outside he wasn't a mean boy like Edward was.

That night I brushed my teeth and Dr Carlisle sat me down to brush my hair before bedtime. I had my favourite slippers on swinging beneath me as I swung my legs back and forth.

"Dr Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella." He said from behind me. I hesitated.

"Do you think Edward will ever grow up?" I asked sourly. He chuckled.

"He's still young, and you've matured very quickly for your age. And boys take a lot longer to mature than girls. So in time yes." At least that was something. At least I wouldn't be stuck with the same boy that was sitting up stairs now for years to come. I had _some _hope. He finished brushing the last ringlet that winded back up to its usual curl before setting the brush down.

"Bed time for you, young lady" He patted my shoulder and I jumped down of the chair and headed for the door swinging my newly brushed hair behind me.

"Goodnight Dr Carlisle" I said sleepily. I have to reach my legs up a bit when I climb these stairs, not because I'm too small! But because I just have little legs. I went into Edward's room and climbed under the covers my head at the feet end. He was still brushing his teeth so I savoured the few minutes before I had to be joined with his _unwanted _presence. He finished and came into the room I heard his frustrated sigh he found me in the bed and not on the _floor._ He got in anyway and after giving me a hard kick which nearly sent me on the floor which I think was what was what he intended, he fell asleep. I followed soon after.

**August:**

Weeks passed, days and days of playing stupid games in the garden, which of course Edward picked. I never got to pick what game we played. We played stupid games like 'army travellers' I always had to be the man who carried the bags while Edward shot at imaginary men. He seemed to enjoy it which I couldn't understand why. Shooting nothing into thin air?

"Hand me my gun quick their everywhere!" He looked at me frantically his hand extended for his 'rifle'

"Who are everywhere Edward?" I rolled my eyes at him placing a hand on my hip.

"The men!" He shouted pretneding to duck from nothing.

"What men?" I sat on the floor with my arms folded while I watched him punching and kicking the imaginary men, he had to use his feet and fists since I had refused to give him his 'gun' he looked over at me and muttered something about 'no imagination'.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter done, review, any advice is welcomed but this deffinatley ISN'T my best work. Just something rough that I did<strong>

**Thank youu. :)**


	2. I never back down

**Heyy this is just a short update, other chapters will be longer :)**

**And check out the first chapter to my other twilight fanfiction 'dangerous eyes' thank youu **

**I OWN NOTHING EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella 14, Edward 15.<strong>

I shoved the headphones to my iPod into my ears, fed up with my mom's lame excuses on not letting me come with her to England. I _hated _this place and she knew it! I think she just liked to see me suffer. We pulled up onto the drive and I grabbed my bad from the boot slamming it behind me.

"Don't be like that!" Mom said "you know why I have to go."

"Whatever" I mumbled and turned my music up even louder.

Dr Carlisle greeted us again at the door and I brushed straight passed him to the living room and dumped my bag on the floor Edward was already there. Over a few years he'd grown his hair a bit but his usual pale face had suddenly become ruined by a few pimples. I didn't bother saying 'hello' he still hadn't grown up. We sat there in silence and I heard my mom say from the front door.

"Sorry, teenagers." I almost _heard _her roll her eyes. I sighed heavily and pulled the ear-buds from my ears and stuff the iPod to the very bottom of my bag. I looked down at my skinny jeans and converses and hating myself for not refusing to come here and just chain myself to the computer desk. Three months without internet, without seeing my mates. This was going to be _hell. _

"Wonna put your stuff in my room?" Edward asked from the sofa. I just gave a stern nod and headed for the stairs he followed behind me. We walked into his room and I saw a camp bed set up and I put my bag on it kicking of my shoes and sliding them underneath it. I was thankful for the bed. It would of been so awkward to _still _share a bed with him and I mentally gave God the biggest hug for _finally _cutting me some slack at this place. I heard the front door shut and I was glad that I hadn't said goodbye to mom I was in protest for her sending me here _yet again._ Edward was standing at the door looking at me.

"What?" I hissed at him.

"Nothing" He went over and sat on his bed and pulled out his own iPod lying back resting his head on his pillow. "You can tell this summer's going to be a load of fun" he rolled his eyes. I heard the front door knock and my heart raced at I thought mom had come to her senses!

"Edward, Emmet's here!" Dr Carlisle shouted up the stairs and I felt my heart drop, yes, protest still going strong. Edward jumped up from his bed and sped downstairs. I fought the urge to slam the door shut behind him.

**A few hours later:**

It turns out Emmet and Edward have been friends since they started high school. Emmet has jet black hair about the length as Edward's probably some cool trend from school. We were sat in the front room it was about half ten. We could stay up as late as we wanted now.

"Who wants to play a game?" Emmet suggested loudly breaking the silence. I think that was aimed at Edward since I hadn't joined in with any of their conversations all day.

"ME!" Edward yelled. I just rolled my eyes. "Come on Bella it will be fun!"

"What game?" I looked suspiciously at both of them.

"Truth or dare" Emmet's eyes lit up he obviously liked this game.

"I'm in" Edward said excitedly "Bella? Or are you too scared?" His eyes narrowed as he gave me his famous 'I dare you to prove me wrong smile' that I saw every time I was around him.

"Fine, I'm in." I held my head up high as I joined them on the floor. "Who's first?"

"I'll go!" Emmet shouted eagerly "Erm I'll start with a truth."

"Pussy." Edward muttered. I looked at him shocked I'd _never _heard him curse _ever! _I suppose he _was _growing up. Emmet glared at him.

"Alright, Erm, how far did you_ really _go with Rosalie? _Really?" _Who? I didn't ask, but I wondered.

"I kissed her, I told you that! That was lame!" Emmet laughed.

"Really though? You just kissed, that's all?" That's all? How fare did these boys go with girls!

"Okay" Emmet turned on me "Truth or dare Bella"

"Truth" I said without hesitation. He looked disappointed.

"Okay, Erm," Emmet looked up at the ceiling as he thought. I took a quick look at Edward and he was intently looking at Emmet as if he knew what was coming. "How far have _you _ever gone with a boy?"

"Kissing." I shrugged I wasn't ashamed of that. I was proud of that. Most girls in my year have gone way further. They both looked at me eyebrows pulled together. "What?"

"Nothing you just seem like a girl who would of done more." Emmet said and chuckled. I gritted my teeth.

"Edward truth or dare?" I asked. He held his chin up high.

"Dare" Typical Edward 'I'm the bravest, I'm the fastest'

"I dare you too..." I got cut off.

"Dance to don't cha" Emmet laughed and horror crossed Edward's face. I couldn't help but laugh at even_ picturing _Edward doing this let alone _actually _doing it.

"Fine." Edward stood up and typed something into his phone suddenly it started playing and he got up and boy did he dance! I was laughing so hard I cried! By the end of the song me and Emmet were in hysterics! Edward sat back down without a smile and turned on me.

"Truth or dare?" Emmet said.

"Hey! I just did one! It's your turn!" I pointed at him.

"Truth or dare?" He repeated. I sighed. I looked at Edward chin held high.

"Dare," I stated. Giving him a look which meant 'don't _ever _underestimate me.'

"I dare you to kiss Edward." I snapped my eyes to Emmet.

"WHAT!" Me and Edward screamed at the same time.

"Why am _I _in this it's not even my dare?" Edward said.

"I didn't know there were any rules." Emmet grinned.

"And if I refuse?" I shouted over them.

"_You _have to dance to don't cha" Emmet smirked.

"This was a _stupid _idea." I flounced out of the room and upstairs. I dug my hands into my bag and retrieved my iPod from right down in the bottom from where I had stuffed it earlier. Falling back on the camp bed I just lay there listening. But kissing Edward in a dare, how stupid would I have to be to agree to that? In my eyes he was still the stupid seven year old who I hate!

I don't know how long I was lying there before Edward came in. I sat up and took the headphones out. "Where's Emmet?"

"He's gone home." He shrugged flopping down on his own bed. "His curfew is eleven."

"Oh" Glad that he hadn't gone home because I ruined all the fun. We lay there in silence for a long while, before he finally spoke.

"I thought you never backed down on a dare." He stated. Anger balled up inside of me, all of our childhood had been based around showing each other who was the strongest, bravest, smartest, and so on. I hated to have to eat my own words. I gave a frustrated sigh and looked up at him lying on his bed just staring at the ceiling. I got up leaned over him and quickly placed my mouth on his, squeezing my eyes shut and cutting of all my feeling instincts. I left my mouth there and counted five seconds in my head before pulling away, looking at him laying there, his eyebrows raised in shock.

"I _never _back down on a dare." I said looking him straight in the eyes knowing that I meant it.


	3. Venom

**Just a short update :)**

**R&R ;)**

****I OWN NOTHING EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER****

* * *

><p>I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting the dream to go away. I dreamt of home. I wanted home. My friends, my mom- as much as we argued sometimes that <em>always<em> made me feel guilty being here. It made me think about how I should treat her allot better than I do now. I sighed and opened them to the world. I squinted as the light shone through the window. Not sun, it was Forks when was it _ever _sunny here? I pulled myself up and out of bed and glanced at Edward still fully deep in sleep, and I resented him for that. I almost kicked him to wake him up, but then I would then I would have to start my day with him there. Awake. So I just grabbed the blanket of the end of his bed and wrapped myself in it. I waddled downstairs; the blanket was long past my feet so I had to watch my step.

I carried my freshly made coffee into the living room and lay back on the sofa just thinking. I looked at the clock. Nine fifteen. It would probably be around ten when Edward and Dr Carlisle would get up. So I either sat around bored until then...or go back to sleep. I _was _comfy. So I took the pillow from underneath me and put it under my head. Slowly I finally drifted off.

Something heavy hit I me and my eyes flew open. Edward was sitting on my legs, with my coffee in his hands. I raised an eyebrow questioning him for both.

"You're taking up the entire sofa, and your coffee was getting cold." He shrugged and carried on drinking. I kicked my legs and he shifted so I could take them back. I sat up and looked down at my ringlets. They were still the same from when I was young.

He set _my _coffee down once he was done with it and shifted over and grabbed some of the blanket too. I just rolled my eyes and gave him the whole thing getting up and going out into the garden for some alone time. _Alone _meaning away from Edward, Dr Carlisle was out there.

"Hello, sleep well?" He asked from the bench down the bottom.

"Yeah, actually that bed isn't too bad." I nodded. He patted the bench next to him and I sat down.

"So do you think he's grown up yet?" He chuckled.

"Huh?"

"I remember, quite clearly. A little girl once asking me 'do you think Edward willever grow up?'" He mimicked my child like sour voice and I automatically remembered. I laughed and rolled my eyes answering a silent 'no'.

"You'll see one day that he will. Not everyone was an adult since birth." Dr Carlisle stated. Everyone said that I never really was a child. I was a lady in child form. I smiled at the memory as my mother had said while I insisted on pushing the trolley and not hitting a single thing. Proud I had marched home and told Dad. I was only five.

"I think he's more like Peter pan; the _boy _who will _never _grow up."

"He will. Edward has already changed a lot since the _boy _you used to know. I now think of him as a young man."

"A young man?" I repeated. I remembered him three minutes ago sitting on my legs. "I don't see that." I snickered, wondering how he had earned such a title from Carlisle. It had always seemed a hard title to earn.

"One day you will. Suddenly he'll change and out of nowhere he'll seem like a _whole _different person." Suddenly Edward emerged from the French doors to what looked like put the rubbish out. He opened the bin.

"Man it smells like _you _in here!" He shouted down the garden obviously that comment was pointed at me. I looked up at Dr Carlisle and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay some boys take longer than others to mature!" Dr Carlisle said hands raised in the air. I laughed and pushed myself of the bench to go get changed buffing past Edward on the way intentionally letting my shoulder hit his with force for the comment he made earlier.

**Later on that day:**

I had been in Edward's room for about an hour online talking to friends they all said they missed me even though they saw me two days ago. But it was nice to know they hadn't forgotten about me. I opened his door and heard Edward and Dr Carlisle talking downstairs.

"But how do you talk to her like that?" Edward asked.

"She's easy to talk to Edward; if you _tried _you'd know." Were they talking about me? I could only guess they were.

"She hates me." I almost snickered, he hated me more! He was dead set on making my life a living hell.

"Bella doesn't hate you_, you _should try being nice." I was glad Dr Carlisle was sticking up for me.

"She would throw it back in my face, I _know _she hates me." I felt saddened by this. Is this how I came across to him? It almost made me feel guilty. "I don't know how to talk to her. She's a teenage girl! Something I'm terrified of." Haha! A weakness!

"You'll come round and grow up soon enough." I smiled at Dr Carlisle's words. He said the same things to Edward as he did to me.

"I'm already grown up. I'm fourteen." Edward said in a strong voice.

"You have _a lot _to learn son. You're not a man yet." Dr Carlisle's voice was stern as if, if Edward was a man he would be able to take that. I felt Edward move and head for the stairs. I threw myself on the camp bed and shoved my headphones in my ears just as he entered the room.

"I was just leaving; you can have your room back now." I put my iPod in my pocket. He didn't say a word just came and replaced me on the bed as I stood up. I could tell where my presence wasn't needed so I made my way towards the door as he pulled a book out from under his bed, wiped a hand down his head and started reading. "And Edward?" he looked up quite startled "I don't hate you."

"What?" He asked in confusion, realisation suddenly hit his eyes. He slowly laid the book down onto the sheets.

"I don't hate you." I repeated looking down at my hands.

"You were listening? To the whole time, you were listening?" Oh god, I didn't realise he'd react like this. My cheeks reddened, I shouldn't have said anything. "To a private conversation between a son and his father?"

"Well, I heard my name I had a right to know what you were talking about" I said lamely, I had no argument for this I was completely in the wrong. I _shouldn't _have listened, I just had to stand there and take everything he flew at me.

"Typical" he said through gritted teeth.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said _typical" _He seethed getting up from his bed, I'm actually glad he thought he hated me now! The guys a jackass! "Typical Bella, always listening in, always medalling in on people's lives, you come in here with your attitude just like when we were kids. Strutting around the place, wrecking my fun with Emmet, and you don't even care!" His arms raised in the air then slapped back down to his sides.

"That is so _unfair._" I stated narrowing my eyes at him "you _know _I don't have a choice to be here. It's not my fault!"

"See, even your own mother can't stand you being around her." The venom which poured from his mouth stung me like acid. Making my throat swell, making the tears prick which threatened to seep out of their barriers. I gasped coming back for earth turned running down the stairs as fast as I could. _Like when we were kids. _I grabbed my jacket from the living room pulling it on tugging at the sleeves in frenzy, I probably had it on inside out but I didn't care.

"Bella?" Edward called; I reached for the door and slammed it shut before he could reach _me. _

* * *

><p><strong>Edward and Bella's first proper fight :D <strong>

**Any recommendations? Review if you do (Y)**


	4. Time to think

**Familiar face in this one :) ****R&R**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER**

* * *

><p>How dare him! My mom loved me. She <em>had<em> to go; she didn't have a choice either. Stupid Edward Cullen he would never change. He was still the stupid, arrogant, stuck up his own ass boy he'd always been. And me attitude? Agh! I _had _to get him of my mind. I carried on walking down the street, it was completely empty. All I could hear was the sound of rain tapping on the ground, my hair was soaked because I'd been too angry to pull it up and it seemed pointless now.

Before I knew it the town seemed to disappear behind me and I was on a dirt track walking with lines of trees on either side of me.

I wouldn't let myself think about Edward, it would just upset me. I didn't want myself to admit the things he said about me were true. He wasn't perfect himself, I doubted he had many friends; I'd only ever heard of him talk of Emmet. No one else, no one I'd ever heard him talk of. I think having more friends would make him a better person and that you can't just treat everyone like shit. I looked straight ahead down the track I was still walking; I wasn't ready to turn bac- _Buzz_

My phone vibrated in the bottom of my jeans pocket. Carlisle.

**Hey hon. **

**Where are you? Edward won't tell me anything.**

**Text me when you read this.**

I sighed; to be honest I didn't know where I was. But it wasn't Carlisle I was upset with, I pressed reply.

**Hi, I just need some space. Homesick you know?**

I wasn't about to drop Edward in it, it would give him a reason to be in a hump with me later. I pressed send.

A few minutes later another text came through.

**Okay, just come back when you've had time to think. No pressure :) **

This is what I loved about Carlisle. He had to be the coolest adult in the world; he respected it when I just needed _time. _He's always been the same-

"Hey?" A voice pulled me from my thoughts I jumped and spun around to face the voice but obviously the extremely quick movement sent me dropping to my ass. Great. A face came looming over me, black hair rested on the top of his hair, russet coloured skin, he was beautiful in his own way, dimples imbedded in his cheeks giving him a boyish charm,"woah are you okay?"

I twisted my back on the floor, the stones underneath me digging in. "Erm yeah"

"Here" he held out his hand which I took, he pull hoisted me to my feet.

"Thanks," I said brushing my back and ass of in case of dirt. Obviously my back was soaked.

"What you doing round this area? I haven't seen you round here before." He smiled, friendly.

"That's because I _haven't_ been round here before, I'm staying down in Forks."

"Oh, you just moved here?" he didn't mind being forward.

"No, I'm staying with my mom's friend." I didn't want to go into details; I didn't even know the guy. I looked him up and down studying him. Plain black T-shirt, jeans tucked into boots with the laces undone. How is he not cold? It was tipping it down! He looked like he would be a fast runner. We were all alone in the middle of nowhere, I would have no chance if rape or murder where on his mind. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but...who are you?"

He laughed "sorry, you must think I'm a right lunatic. I'm Jacob...Jacob Black." Jacob hmm nice. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Bella...what's even round here? I don't even know where I am" I told him honestly.

"Well, this is LaPush. There's a beach just ten minutes down here. It's a good place to clear your mind. You know to think." He started walking the way I had been and I followed on beside him.

"What makes you think I need to clear my mind?" I questioned, shocked how he'd been dead right.

"No reason in particular, just you're a girl who doesn't come from round here, aimlessly wondering round in the wilderness in Converses which means you hadn't planned for a walk in the dirt. Also that little crease in between your eyebrows hasn't disappeared since I got here. Either you're not taken by me at all or _something's _on your mind." I couldn't believe how completely observant he was. I'd never known anyone like it.

"You're good," I stated after a while. We turned a corner and I was shocked to find the smell of salt in the air and the sound of waves. "This place is so random." I said staring at the beach in front of me. It wasn't anything special, no sun or deckchairs. There was hardly even sand. Mostly rocks which covered the floors. I had to remind myself if I ever came down here again that I must never come in flip flops.

"Yeah, but it's good to think like I said. No interruptions. Just time." I was almost jealous that Jacob had this place; it's something I'd always wanted.

"You're lucky," I whispered staring out to the ocean. The clouds that seemed constant in forks moving fast in the wind where causing the waves to crash and battle for dominance.

Jacob gave me a look "Pfft, hardly. This place is like gods waiting room, it's actually so boring people come here to die." I laughed along with him. Gosh, this guy was easy to get on with. Why couldn't Edward be like this? It would make everything so much simpler. My fists and teeth both clenched at the same time. Jacob seemed to realise.

"You okay?" He asked sceptically.

I let out a deep sigh "I'm fine it's just-" he sensed my hesitation.

"I didn't mean to be rude; I just thought you'd like someone to talk to that's all." Jacobs smile was uplifting. It made me feel just a little bit better...if his smile could do that. I suppose his words could too.

"It's Edward, the guy I'm staying with...well him and his father Carlisle. Edwards a year older than me and he's a complete and utter jackass. He never understands." He never will.

"It seems like you need to give him time. If he's anything like me, girls are hard to understand. He probably just shies away from you, but shows shyness in all the wrong ways."

"Don't sympathise with him, he doesn't deserve it...not today."

"He'll come round. How long do you have to stay with him?"

"I don't know, until my mom gets back. Could be tomorrow could be two weeks. She comes back when she's ready." Mom loved visiting her sister in England, Esme she was called. I met her once but it didn't feel right. They had a bond which was only shared for a few weeks over the summer. I didn't want to intrude. It was something which was special to her.

"Oh well, if you ever get bored or need someone. I'm usually around these parts so just head down."

"Thank you," Jacob Black seemed like someone I _wanted _to keep around. And that could be a good thing.

* * *

><p>Walking into the house I was freezing. My hands shook and I had a headache the amount of times my teeth had clattered together. Fucking Edward Cullen getting me all fucking wet.<p>

"Woah!" Carlisle ran out of the living room with a startled look on his face. "You're freezing Bella, stay right here and I'll grab you a towel!"

"O-o-k-ay." I stuttered unable to say a whole word right. A few seconds later Carlisle returned with two huge towels, he wrapped one around my shoulders and was rubbing my hair with the other trying to warm me up with friction.

"Go and get dressed into something dry and I'll make you a nice warm cup of coffee." He smiled tying the towel on my head around my hair. "There you go"

"Tha-thank yo-u." My teeth chattered and I ran upstairs into Edward's room. Of course he was there lying on his bed reading that stupid book. "I need t-o get ch-chang-ed." I tried to say, his head suddenly snapped up utterly shocked.

"Bella, I'm-"

"Ju-st leave...w-e can d-d-do this lat-ter." He nodded, and set his book down leaving the room behind me. I dressed quickly pulling on my dressing gown. Preying that I would warm up soon! Rubbing my arms I started to do exactly that.

After sitting on Edward's bed for several minutes I thought I better go face him. I reluctantly stood and reached for the door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think so far :) <strong>**What do you think of Jacob's enterance? **

**Review and tell me **

**Will update soon :)**


End file.
